It is well known that various odor management compositions exist. These odor management compositions can be divided into three categories that are based on their functionality. These categories of odor management compositions are defined as odor masking compositions, which masks odors through the use of fragrances or perfumes, deodorizing/sanitizing compositions, which bind to odors or eliminate the microorganism that are responsible for the production of said odors, and combination odor masking and deodorizing/sanitizing compositions, which bind to odors and eliminate the microorganisms responsible for the production of said odors, as well as introducing a perfume or fragrance. Odor masking compositions primarily function by providing a large quantity of a perfume or fragrance that overwhelms the senses, masking odors without removing or modifying the source of said odor. Deodorizing/sanitizing compositions function by containing active agents that function in a deodorizing and antimicrobial capacity. The deodorizing agents chemically bind to existing odors deactivating them, while the antimicrobial agents are responsible for eliminating the microorganisms responsible for the production of said odors. Combination odor masking and deodorizing/sanitizing compositions are provided with both a deodorizing/sanitizing agent and an odor masking composition that eliminates the source of a particular odor while providing an additional fragrance or perfume to the area of application. Of these odor management compositions, deodorizing/sanitizing compositions are of particular interest due to their various applications and incorporation into new and existing odor management systems.
Current deodorizing/sanitizing compositions can be formulated using a plurality of active deodorizing/sanitizing agents. One of these active sanitizing agents includes sodium tetraborate decahydrate, commonly known as “borax.” Borax is a boron salt that has the chemical formula Na2[B4O5(OH)4].8H2O in solution. Borax is able to function as a deodorizing/sanitizing agent as a result of its co-complexing ability that enables it to stably bind with various substances forming complex ions. The ability to form complex ions enables borax to function as a deodorizing agent but additionally grants it antimicrobial properties. These antimicrobial properties are a result of the borax formed complex ions inhibiting key metabolic pathways of several microorganisms.
Another active deodorizing/sanitizing agent is colloidal silver. Colloidal silver is metallic silver nanoparticles formed after ionization of silver or as a result of a chemical reaction which synthesize zero valent silver from mono valent silver cations. The zero valent silver cations that are formed, disperse in a colloidal suspension, wherein the colloidal suspension provides the silver nanoparticles separated between 10 nanometers (nm) to 100 nanometers (nm) apart from another silver nanoparticle. Through this unique arrangement, silver nanoparticles have unique optical, electrical and thermal properties, in part due to significant surface area to volume ratio. The colloidal dispersal of the silver nanoparticles grants a solution with silver nanoparticles with deodorizing and antimicrobial properties. The deodorizing properties are provided by the ability of the silver nanoparticles to react with substances more frequently due to the surface area to volume ratio. The antimicrobial properties are provided by the ability of the silver nanoparticles inhibiting oxygen metabolism in various microorganisms.
While odor management compositions containing colloidal silver or borax are well known, an odor management composition containing a combination of these two agents is not currently available. A possible explanation for the lack of a combined colloidal silver borax solution could be attributed to the long term stability of the combined solution, wherein the long term stability may refer to the inactivity of the deodorizing/sanitizing agents or to the formation of a precipitate over time. Another potential explanation could be due to the formulation of the combined colloidal silver borax solution and potential difficulties in creating said combined colloidal silver borax solution.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an odor management compositions and the method for creating said odor management composition containing the active deodorizing and antimicrobial agents of silver nanoparticles in a colloidal suspension, commonly known as colloidal silver, and sodium tetraborate decahydrate, commonly known as borax. The present invention provides a method for creating the combination colloidal silver borax solution through an in situ reaction that occurs at standard temperature and pressure values, between a formulated borax solution and a formulated silver nanoparticle source solution. The resulting colloidal silver borax solution results in a deodorizing and antimicrobial solution that eliminates various odors and reduces microbial presence responsible for the production of said odors. Additionally, the colloidal silver borax solution has long term shelf stability.